


In Your Arms

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Standing Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Thor shows off his strength and Tony approves fully





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Tony, love what are you doing over there?” Thor asked his lover concerned seeing the way Tony was curled up in a chair by the window of the bedroom the two shared when Thor was on Misgard.

“Just couldn’t sleep, sorry if I woke you up Point Break.” Tony flashed Thor a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and the massive bags underneath them.

“I may be of some assistance.” Thor slipped out of bed, both men naked and not bothered by it at all.

Tony turned to say something that just turned into an unmanly squeak when the Norse God just picked him up in his arms bridal style and then took possession of his lover’s mouth in a heated kiss. Tony tried not to melt but he felt himself doing so as his cock twitched with interest while he looped his arms around Thor’s wide shoulders.

Thor broke their kiss to adjust their positions; Tony blushed when he found he had his legs bent with Thor’s hands holding onto his thighs tightly, Tony looked at the blond who just grinned that silly grin of his at him before Tony let out a cry of pleasure when Thor drove his cock into him again with a forward snap of his hips.

Tony clung to Thor’s shoulders as the God of Thunder as he was moved just with the strength of Thor’s arms and hips, the blond’s cock feeling amazing inside of him like it always did and Tony let out a keening noise when the head of Thor’s cock hit against his sensitive prostate. His cock was trapped between their bodies and was being rubbed up against Thor’s washboard abs giving Tony perfect friction that had him leaking pre-cum almost right away.

Tony moaned as his eyes closed while he pushed down against Thor in an attempt to help before his lips found Thor’s in a dirty open mouth kiss. Thor’s fingers dug into Tony’s thighs sure to leave bruises behind as he thrusted harder and deeper into his lover, enjoying the feeling of Tony wrapped around him like this. Tony clutched at his shoulders tighter as his inner walls started to squeeze and flutter around the God’s cock as his orgasm built up. This encouraged Thor to pick up his speed making Tony cry out, body arching as his cock spurted ropes of cum. Thor let out his own groan of pleasure as he spilled into his lover, unable to stop himself when Tony squeezed him impossibly tight.

The two kissed slowly as Thor held Tony closer to his body as he slowly stepped backwards until he reached their bed. Still locked together Thor lowered them onto their sides, their mouths parting from their breath-stealing kiss.

“Sleep dear one.” Thor smoothed some of Tony’s hair back, chuckling lightly when he saw how Tony’s eyes were already closed and his breathing was evening out. Thor kissed his forehead and settled in for the night as well, pleased that his plan had worked so well.


End file.
